


keep it hush

by spacenarwhal



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Future Fic, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenarwhal/pseuds/spacenarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt fidgets. Badly. His mouth sort of opens and then he stops himself, presses his lips together and ducks his chin towards his chest. She can’t remember the last time she saw so many of his tells in play all at once. (Well, she can, easily, but the circumstances aren’t usually this funny to her.)</p><p> </p><p>[In which Karen has questions, Foggy has baked goods, and Matt has no chill. Like, even less than usual.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep it hush

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally finished s2 and needed to write pointless fluff to sooth her tattered soul? This story is entirely the result of this post (http://shinykari.tumblr.com/post/144919782664/fake-married-or-secretly-married-but-hiding-it) on tumblr, complete with visuals.

Matt fidgets. Badly. His mouth sort of opens and then he stops himself, presses his lips together and ducks his chin towards his chest. Karen blinks. She can’t remember the last time she saw so many of his tells in play all at once. (Well, she can, easily, but the circumstances aren’t usually this funny to her.)

The front door rattles and Matt jumps, like it caught him off guard, swivels away from her without turning to face the door completely as it swings open. 

“Okay, get ready to love me for forever, I brought us coffee and some of those ritzy muffin croissants thi—oh hey Karen! What brings you here on this auspicious day?” Foggy’s face is still pink from the cold but Karen’s positive it goes a little pinker at the sight of her. She glances back at Matt, who’s fiddling with his glasses, face pointedly turned away from her. 

Foggy smiles widely at her, kicks the door closed behind him and gets close enough to gesture at her with the paper bag clutched in his hand. “Croissant muffin? Crosffin? Muffiant?” 

“Foggy! Karen’s here.” Matt says loudly, ears going red as though he realizes how unnecessary the comment is. Still, the relief on Matt’s face is staggering. 

Foggy gives Matt a look that Karen roughly translates to ‘what the fuck?’. 

“Yeah, thank you Matthew.” Foggy shrugs at her in a typical ‘this guy, am I right?’ move, but there’s something there, something nervous to his wayward glance in Matt’s direction. “This guy give you a tour yet?” He says, motioning around at the newest home of the law offices of Nelson and Murdock. (Page never did make it on the sign but that’s an old hurt, one she learned to live with around the same time she found she could stand to look Matt in the face without wanting to punch him in the nose.)

The red is creeping over Matt’s face now, she can see it trail down his throat and disappear beneath the crisp white collar of his shirt. She half expects to see him pull at his tie. 

Foggy looks at Matt then at Karen, eyes widening slightly at the narrowed-eyed look she fixes him with, and then back at Matt. Matt clears his throat. “Right. I, uh—see the thing is—um—”

(Less than twelve hours from now, they will all circle around a sticky tabletop at Josie’s and Karen will raise her glass and toast to their health and happiness. Later, Foggy will sling his arm over Matt’s shoulder, blonde hair swishing forlornly as he shakes his head in faux disappointment. “One more day, buddy, just had to hold out for one more day. And now we’re gonna have to tell my mom. And she’s gonna kill us both.”)

“So, I’m—Foggy’s here now, and uh, Fog, I’m gonna go…to the thing…the one I was—for the meeting we—nice seeing you Karen…um—yeah that’s—”

And then Matt pretty much high tails it out of the office.

Well, he gets as far as the front door before he remembers the cane that isn’t in his hand and does an about face. He disappears into the room that must be his office and reappears with a wordless nod in Karen and Foggy’s direction before he pretty much dashes out of the room, cane still folded in his hand. Karen’s mildly impressed he didn’t just climb out the window. It’s a good two feet closer.

“He’s gonna remember to open that before he gets to the street.” Foggy says mildly, mostly to himself. He clears his throat. “You want his coffee?” He asks, bewilderment edging into his voice now that he might as well be staring at a Matt-shaped cloud of dust at his side. 

Karen blinks. “Can I still have his muffin?” 

“Someone might as well enjoy it.” Foggy says, offering her a seat in his brand new office, still cluttered with boxes. It’s smaller than the one he used to have at the first office, but there’s a desk, an actual wooden desk in the room rather than a folding table and there’s a nameplate on it and everything that reads Franklin Nelson. There must be one to match on Matt’s desk. 

She was here for their office warming party (which was essentially just them and the few others who have managed to put up with them for this long, a couple of cheap pizzas and more booze than could be wisely consumed in a single evening. But it had been fun). She studies the walls of Foggy’s office, already partially adorned with his law school diploma and framed copies of Karen’s articles. At the office they had before this one, the one they opened after Nelson and Murdock officially opened for business again, Foggy had kept her articles on the refrigerator in the matchbox kitchenette, had unearthed dozens of magnets, each more ridiculous than the last with which to stick her work on the door. She’d always been able to laugh about it then, but seeing it now makes something stick in her throat. She takes a bite of muffin instead. 

It’s probably mean spirited but she waits until Foggy’s taken a bite of his own pastry before asking: “So when _was_ the wedding?”

Foggy goes the color of a boiled beet and there’s a split second where Karen thinks she might have made him choke and Matt’s definitely going to have a problem with that—but then Foggy forces it down and chugs back his coffee. 

“Uh.” He says, wiping stray coffee drops from his lower lip, “That would explain Matt’s incredible vanishing act back there.”

Karen shrugs, sipping her own inherited coffee. She wrinkles her nose a little at the taste. Matt always has taken it with too much milk. 

“We were gonna tell you,” Foggy says, and Karen might not hear heart beats but there’s that plain faced sincerity she’s always loved Foggy for. “Tomorrow night at dinner. We had a speech and everything. Matt and I have been practicing.”

(“Wait, Jessica married you? _Jessica_ Jessica? How did that even happen?” Foggy pours them all another round from the unlabeled bottle Josie produced from under the bar. “As most things do in our lives: after a lot of alcohol and a little bit of crying. Or in my case, a lot of crying.” Matt nods, somehow still blushing, “Whatever you do, don’t ask her about it. She made us swear we wouldn’t tell anyone about the part she played in our…” “Elopement? Secret nuptials? Wedded bliss?” Foggy suggests, clinking his glass against both of theirs.) 

Karen squints down at the coffee lid, the smear of lipstick she left behind. It’s weird. Or rather it isn’t. But it probably should be weirder, knowing the two people she considers closest to her are married now. It doesn’t really change anything. Not for her. Not like finding out Matt was beneath that mask had, not even like finding out they were going to be more than best friends and business partners. She guess she sort of thought she’d get to see it happen. (“And you will! Totally still going to tap you as our joint maid of honor Page. Matt’s been looking at different fabric swatches and I’m going to find you the ugliest dress, I promise!” They’re all sort of drunk by then, and Karen laughs and then her face sort of wobbles and maybe they all wind up crying on each other until Josie walks over to their table and tells them to either get a hang of themselves or take it outside.) 

“You know, it’s kind of a funny story. All I did was make a crack about how you two better not run off on your own and he sort of blue screen of deathed at me. You sure that’s the guy you want to spend your life with?” She teases.

Foggy smiles, eyes soft with near sickening amounts of fondness. “Pretty sure I do.”


End file.
